1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for weaved layer, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method for non-powered energy layer.
2. Description of Related Art
In busy modern life, people desire to have a good sleep quality for fully relaxing their bodies and adjusting physical functions after working hard for one day; for this reason, people make more and more requirements on functionalities of quilt covers, bedquilts, blankets, and mattress.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a stereo view of a traditional bedquilt. As shown in FIG. 1, the traditional bedquilt 1′ includes an outer cotton sheet 11′ and an inner warming layer 12′, wherein the single outer cotton sheet 11′ can used as a cool quilt for summer; On the contrary, as cold winter is coming, the bedquilt 1′ can be used as a warm quilt by way of disposing the inner warming layer 12′ inside the outer cotton sheet 11′. Although such traditional bedquilt 1′ is widely used around the world, the heat retention of the traditional bedquilt 1′ is still adequate for the old people or the people living in high latitude regions.
Thus, according to the traditional bedquilt 1′ includes less heat retention and functionality, some quilt manufacturers are mixing far infrared powder into the inner warming layer 12′. The far infrared powder is able to emit a far-infrared ray, which may excite man skin, and then make the microvascular dilation and promote the blood circulation and metabolism of man body. Therefore, when a user is covered with the bedquilt having the far infrared powder, the user would get high body temperature result from the promotion of blood circulation and metabolism. Generally, far infrared materials are divided into: (1) natural ores having far-infrared radiation energy; and (2) far infrared ceramic sintered at high temperature. In which, the far-infrared radiation energy emitted by the natural ore is un-uniform, but the far-infrared radiation energy of the ceramic can be modulated by changing the proportion of raw materials thereof.
Besides the far infrared powder, quilt manufacturers also add a so-called active layer into the bedquilt, wherein the active layer is made by anion-synthetic fiber, electromagnetic chemical fiber, nano far-infrared fiber, or bamboo charcoal fiber. The main function of the active layer is to activate the body cells for enhancing the immune system, moreover, some active layers further includes the characters of less cotton batting, anti dust-mite, anti-bacterial, and good temperature resistance.
However, whatever the bedquilt having the far infrared powder or the active layer, it cannot adapted for covering the man body having sensitive skin. When the man having sensitive skin is covered with the bedquilt having the far infrared powder or the active layer, the sensitive skin would produce swelling or itching.
Accordingly, in view of the traditional bedquilt and the bedquilt having the far infrared powder or the active layer still have shortcomings and drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided a manufacturing method for non-powered energy layer.